


Poison Garden

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Domestic Violence, Evil, Hemlock - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, Pumpkin pie, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo Ren is making compost.





	Poison Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This whole fic is domestic violence. Please proceed with caution.

With a sigh Kylo forked the last of the leaf litter into the wood chipper. It was hard work every year, but there was really no comparison to homemade compost. He shut off the machine and moved around to the output. He lifted his shovel and dropped a clump into the wheel barrow. He need to make sure this made it to the compost pile and was mixed in before daybreak.

As he lifted shovelful after shovelful into the wheelbarrow he thought back to when he and his husband bought this house. Hux had been so excited.

“… and over there we can put a pumpkin patch,” he bubbled, pointing at the corner that had been filled with pumpkins before today. Kylo had smiled broadly at that, Hux had always made the best pumpkin pie. Hux was the one that had set up the composter too, insisting that it was the best way to get the best soil. He had been right.

Over the past 5 years Hux’s garden had grown and grown, filled with all sorts of plants. He planted all manner of flowers and vegetables. Some were edible, but Hux had gained an interest in making a poison garden as well. That was a small patch in one corner of the yard still, filled with blooming death. When Hux first suggested it Kylo had laughed and agreed. Hemlock was beautiful and Millie was an indoor cat there was no reason not to.

The poison garden grew as well as all of the other things Hux had planted. The man really had a green thumb. Kylo had been right there with him much of the way, weeding and digging; working his hands raw until he felt his back would break. But one day he had damaged a plant that was sensitive enough that the nudge may have killed it utterly and Hux lost it on him.

“You bumbling fool,” he shouted, rounding on Kylo who was on all fours before him. “Is there anything you can’t ruin?”

“I’m sorry,” was all Kylo could respond with, mouth hanging open, horribly confused. It was just a plant.

“Why don’t you just go inside,” he replied coolly, turning back to his own work. “I don’t need your help.”

Kylo stood up, crestfallen, and brushed off his knees before heading inside. Hux apologized when they went to bed later but he did so in the dark. Kylo couldn’t see his face to verify, but he suspected Hux didn’t mean it.

The following months were hard. Kylo was often away from home on work or Hux would be in bed when he got home. Even on the weekends they barely spoke if they weren’t fighting. Kylo could feel their marriage falling apart. He just hung his head in dread and waited for the divorce papers. A few days ago he had noticed that Hux had picked a pumpkin from the patch and started roasting it.

“I know I’ve been a cold asshole for the past few months,” Hux had said, purring into Kylo’s chest. “Let me make it up to you.” Kylo had smiled, thinking that maybe Hux had come around. Maybe they could fix this.

That was, of course, before Kylo had gone to take the trash out this afternoon. He had gone to drop the bag into the garbage can and noticed that part of the poison garden had been dug up. Kylo examined it more closely he could tell that it was the hemlock plant that was missing. It was also clear that no animal had dug it up, whoever it was had used a trowel.

“Kylo,” Hux called sweetly from the backdoor. “The pie is ready.”

Kylo only remembered seeing red until the rolling pin was in his hand and crashing across the back of Hux’s head. The man went down, taking the slice of pie he had plated for Kylo with him. The plate shattered on the floor and the shards dug into Kylo’s knees where he straddled Hux’s hips.

“You fucking snake,” he hissed, gripping Hux’s throat in one of his broad callused hands. “Poisoning? Are you so cowardly?”

Hux’s hands were wrapped around Kylo’s wrist, trying to pull him away. The look on his face was pure rage, not the confusion you’d expect from someone who’d not just tried to kill their husband.

Kylo grabbed a handful of the pie that was now splattered across the floor and shoved it into Hux’s gaping mouth.

“The first thing you ever cooked for me,” he growled, scooping up more and shoving it against Hux’s mouth. He pressed a hand over Hux’s mouth and nose, loosening his grip on his throat a little so he could swallow. “You would want to bookend it like this. Did you plan on burying me in the yard, you fucking dick?”

Hux swallowed, having nothing else to do. He knew he would die here. Kylo pulled his hand away from his face so he could answer.

“Yes. Right under the pumpkin patch so you could serve a purpose finally,” Hux answered, voice rough from being strangled. Kylo saw everything go red again. His whole life for the past 7 years had revolved around Hux. There was nothing he wouldn’t do. He would have lassoed a star and compressed it into a crystal for this man, but apparently that was nothing.

The next he knew Hux’s face was barely recognizable and all of his knuckles were split. He was fairly certain that at least one of his fingers were fractured. He’d tend to that later.

He carefully cut Hux into pieces, limb by limb, splitting the torso into thirds. Under the cover of night he had added the pieces to the leaf pile and fed it into the chipper. As he threw the last shovelful of chipping into the composter he hoped whoever bought this house got some use out of that asshole.

After he finished cleaning up all of the traces that Hux had been murdered he sat down at the table to eat the pie Hux had made.

As he sat, full to bursting and feeling slowly draining from his limbs it occurred to him that this was the best pie Hux had ever made.


End file.
